


Confrontation, but Dr. Jekyll Is A Whore

by Mr_Edward_Hyde



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Edward_Hyde/pseuds/Mr_Edward_Hyde
Summary: It starts to seem like Confrontation but quickly turns drastically different. Dr. Henry Jekyll is so love deprived he just melts in Hyde's hands.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Henry - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Confrontation, but Dr. Jekyll Is A Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend, and will not be as good as usual, it's a bit short/rushed.

It was nightfall over the city of London, Dr. Jekyll hastily working over his desk to find a cure to his lastest experiment- HJ-7. He knew trouble would come with such a curse, and there was already so much chaos done. The doctor wished to find a way to end the thing. But, his counterpart had other plans. He wanted out, and he'd do anything to get it.

"Henry.." Hyde spoke, the blanket over the mirror falling as if almost ghostly hands had pulled it off. Hyde had found a new ability, and wanted to put it to good use. An ability that would allow him to touch and interact with the other as if they were two opposite people. Jekyll had raised his head up from his work and looked over at the mirror, slipping away from his chair to put the blanket up again.

As he grabbed the blanket, two hands lunged at him, grasping his shoulders and yanking him forwards to meet eyes to eyes with Hyde. He had pulled away, a nervous feeling in his throat, pooling in his stomach and throughout his nerves. 

"What do you want?"

Those ghostly hands lifted his chin to meet the other, a thumb caressing his cheek. Hyde had originally wanted to make sure Jekyll stayed down so he could take over his weak body, but something made it fun to make Jekyll nervous. A sadistic thought, but nonetheless very fun to think about. 

Jekyll said nothing, a bead of sweat going down his head. Hyde grinned as he tried to move away and snaked his hands around Jekyll, one hand grasping at his side and the other on his neck. 

Jekyll had frozen up and felt his face heat up, the sharp nails of Hyde slightly digging into his skin on his side even if he was clothed. It felt strange, but a new feeling rose into his chest as he felt Hyde's fingertips brush against his neck. The feeling was a slight euphoria.

"Doctor Jekyll, you keep persisting you're not like this, but it seems different when I touch you. You're just begging for more."

It was a simple line, not meant to become true but would become such.

Though, that didn't last long before he quickly was a good ten feet away and backed into his chair as his counterpart slipped from the mirror completely and held him close. The grasp was on his neck now, making a gasping noise in surprise. He was pushed into his chair and soon Hyde's hands were all over his body. He tried to fight it but every touch made him lose control of himself until he gave in. But in a different way than Hyde would think.

The doctor grasped Hyde's arms and pulled himself up, backing into a wall with Hyde. Hyde's motivations changed with that single action, self-indulgence was almost impossible to Jekyll, and this was too good to not tease him with after. Hyde growled and pressed himself against Jekyll, head dipping into the lust-driven doctor's neck. It was clear Doctor Jekyll was too overridden with forbidden pleasures, love depravity, touch deprivation, and more. 

Jekyll couldn't help himself to not moan, already gasping and moving his hands to hold onto Edward's upper back. He tangled a hand in the other's hair, subconsciously not believing he was looking like this much of a whore in front of the man he had considered to had to ruin his reputation. Unfortunately, this was true, and Hyde liked it. Hyde's teeth grazed across the other's neck, a stripe being licked up it to make Henry moan. It worked with pleasant success, and the wonderful noises out of Henry would only grow increasingly more as Edward decided to bite down and mark Henry up. Hyde's nails were digging into the other's hips, almost close to breaking skin, but Jekyll liked it that way, pain being registered to utter pleasure in his mind. 

Edward looked over at Henry and pushed him down, making him fall to his knees. The sensation lost disappointed his creator, but just like a cheap whore he knew what to do and fumbled with Edward's pants until he got it unbuttoned. Hyde's length had almost hit Jekyll, already hard enough just by messing with Jekyll. He felt eager as he adorned it with kisses and licks, making a glossy sheen on his lips as he occasionally looked up at his counterpart until he decided to take it into his mouth. 

Jekyll hadn't done anything like this before, and he was a tad nervous about his skills. Though Hyde had been with women -and men- and from the look of it he might have known a thing or two. And Jekyll was right. Hyde moved a hand into Jekyll's hair and slowly started moving back and forth into his mouth. Jekyll began to use his tongue and started sucking, moving his hands to hold onto the other's thighs. 

A low lewd groan came from Hyde's throat, giving Jekyll the confidence to swirl his tongue around the other's shaft and hollow out his cheeks once in a while to create suction and pressure. Hyde was starting to moan from the non-stop actions, noticing Jekyll getting more confident and faster with time. He even encouraged Hyde to start thrusting into his mouth a bit, moving one of his hands to the other's hips to push him to start thrusting. And he complied.

Jekyll was enjoying the intimacy, wanting to take more, he started to deepthroat, fortunately having no trouble at all. It made him turned on and aroused though, and suddenly a thought came to mind. He looked up at Hyde, hoping he would read his mind. 

Hyde did, thankfully, and placed his other hand on the back of Jekyll's head before he started to facefuck him. Jekyll gripped the other's thighs hard, barely able to keep a fluent sucking motion but didn't mind that at all, neither did Hyde. His creator had a look of lust on his face, mind clouded with dirty thoughts all surrounding his counterpart. Hyde was edging close to his climax, which made him slam faster into Jekyll's mouth and prolly throat. The sexual tension was rising.

Jekyll was getting ready for the climax, Hyde's grip in his hair getting tighter and causing him to moan along even though it was muffled. He reached up and caressed Hyde's cheek, which that affection sent him over the edge and shove his entire length into Henry's mouth, it laying dangerously low in his throat as he swallowed Hyde's cum and pulled away with a pop, before leaning on the wall to catch his breath. 

Hyde buttoned up his pants and fixed his shirt, leaning down to kiss Henry on the lips before picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom, watching how quickly Jekyll fell asleep even though he was just up and about a half-hour ago. The counterpart placed him down on the bed, covering him with the blankets before returning to the mirror. It was going to be a long day tomorrow when Jekyll woke up and remembered what had happened the night before.


End file.
